<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Teams are Made of This by TheOneAndOnly1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379087">Sweet Teams are Made of This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993'>TheOneAndOnly1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Kamihama [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Body Worship, CONTEST WINNER~, Confessional Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, Insecurity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Three or More Writing Contest, Yuri, leg fetish, magically enhanced sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaka and Akira had become an item, and eventually, Nanaka saw an opportunity in sex being a gateway to closer bonds, and thus stronger fellowship. Meiyui was onboard for the sake of stress relief. Kako agreed as well... though nobody knows why. She hasn't let a soul touch her since these bonding sessions began. </p><p>After all, who would want to? </p><p>Kako Natsume is about to find three who most definitely would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Kamihama [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Teams are Made of This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The bathroom sighed back just as Kako did.</p><p> </p><p>This was her favorite part of the team bonding session: embraced by hot, borderline-scalding water up to her neck, entertained by sakura blossoms and their meandering dance on the water’s surface. Sickly sweet, hot as Heck—that was the whole world in this moment, and Kako reveled in it. Heavy was the smell, the heat, all so delightfully unbearable that she rested upon the bath’s oaken perimeter. </p><p> </p><p>The Tokiwa estate was built atop a reserve pulled from deep within the earth. Naturally heated, otherwise divine, and more akin to a swimming pool. A pool of the gods, Kako mused, from how heavenly it hugged her, lapped at her shoulders, and even filled her nostrils. </p><p> </p><p><em> It smells like Nanaka-san. </em> Kako’s belly throbbed painfully good, so much so that she couldn’t help what happened next: a finger traced up her slit, featherlight and shocking deep in her core. <em> Nanaka-san~ </em> Up and down, her finger grazed. Down and up. Nanaka would surely be so gentle. She would whisper sweet nothings, the kind that sent the heart racing in romantic fiction. Nanaka would swear to protect her, to repel all evil, especially Kako’s own—she would be flattered by this, in fact. Not disgusted. She would be flattered, love it, so much so that she’d rub Kako like crazy right then and there! Faster, faster Nanaka stroked Kako, then penetrated her suddenly, swiftly, hard—in and out, pinching her pussy inside and out, rubbing, playing Kako like she was the world’s smallest violin. <em> “We all love you, Kako-san,” </em>she’d whisper, and Kako came in reply.</p><p> </p><p>The steam churned all around, mocking back a shamed squeak. </p><p> </p><p>Silence. Warmth filled as disgust emptied Kako, her depravity huffing and puffing throughout the bathroom. Silence had always followed her to these favored moments, never pressed upon, never once disturbed. The last to enter and the last to leave ever since the first team bonding session, and waved aside the notion of sharing a bath together prior to themselves. Nobody ever insisted Kako do the contrary. </p><p> </p><p>If it was initially because of disinterest in her that first “session,” now it’s because of preference for each other. The lack of insistence, that is. Between the leggy Meiyui, fit Akira and beautiful Nanaka, it made sense. </p><p> </p><p>It made sense. </p><p> </p><p>Nanaka’s Mafia was a buffet. And nobody, not even the chefs, wanted to dabble in the simple collard greens with such a spread before them. </p><p> </p><p>Several images flashed forth: a tangle of limbs rubbing against each other, a train of pussy-eating beauties. Every one of them depraved and unusual and erotic and sexy. </p><p> </p><p>So sexy. </p><p> </p><p>They were so close with each other now. </p><p> </p><p>They understood each other now, in a way normal friends rarely got the chance to. </p><p> </p><p>They had banter in battle, not just orders and affirmations barked across the droning of Witch screams. </p><p> </p><p>They all went out for smoothies after every battle. Or sushi, or tea, or a love hotel even. </p><p> </p><p>God, what she’d give to be a part of it. Just the need, at least—to be a source of it. To be desired for pleasure both of the body and the heart. </p><p> </p><p>But who wanted collard greens at a buffet? </p><p> </p><p>Who’d want an awkward, scrawny teenager out of a lineup of accomplished, curvaceous young ladies? </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve... soaked here long enough, </em> Kako thought, standing and shedding waterfalls. <em> The others are waiting for me. </em> ‘With impatience instead of anticipation,’ a familiar weight reminded Kako, a weight scratching down her arms with a towel, across her stomach, clawing up and down and up her legs. A weight conjoined to half a dozen memories of three beauties pleasuring each other from afar. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she’d asked that first day—to watch. </p><p> </p><p>And they were happy to oblige. </p><p> </p><p>Outwardly, at least. </p><p> </p><p>Never annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>They were too kind—polite, rather—for that. </p><p> </p><p>But Meiyui was just as distant within Nanaka's quarters as she was outside of Labyrinths, Akira caught up in important matters the same way. All by Kako’s will, of course, and that’s what made her most pathetic: the bemoaning of a situation of her own making. </p><p> </p><p>Though Nanaka was just untouchable—physically and emotionally. Not from the likes of Akira, her proclaimed soulmate. Collard greens-Kako wasn’t so special. She had nothing to offer. Just books. Fantasies all, those of the page and that which brought her to gaze longingly at her teammates’ exposed flesh in the heat of battle and its afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>A loser, then. </p><p> </p><p>Kako Natsume: not wanted and pretending she herself didn’t want. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sweet Teams are Made of This</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TheOneAndOnly1993 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> _________________________________ </em>
</p><p>A surprise emptiness her fingers grasped jostled the weight in Kako’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> The rack was bare. </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, she took in the daisy-sewn kimono she’d already donned, its green fabric caressing an inch down her thighs with equally shallow presence. <em> Goodness, how long have I been angsting? </em>The towel was soaked and around her feet, and Kako dry save for the damp hair caging her face. </p><p> </p><p><em> Has this really become so routine? </em>The bathroom door groaned in reply, clapping open to the sight of Nanaka’s master bedroom, with its tatami mats, calligraphy posters encouraging determination and patience, and the sakura-scented incense wafting through a comfortable atmosphere. The smell originated from a work desk three beauties were gathered around, torsos alone clad in color-coordinated robes like Kako’s. </p><p> </p><p>She found herself approaching this sight without conscious input. <em> My body is eager, </em> Kako realized, that will carrying her forth. <em> It’s eager, but with excitement or fear?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Did Kako, deep down, want to be a part of this, or did she want it to be done and over with? The writhe pulling her guts down to the floor was indiscernible as to which. Maybe it was both. That’d be in-character. </p><p> </p><p>After so many sessions she still wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>“Kako-san!” Nanaka’s sternness switched into a kinder face. “Are you comfortable?” </p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, Nanaka-san. I-I-I was zoning out.” It was the quickest, best truth-without-being-honest on hand. “I didn’t hear,” she added softly, “sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” her leader harrumphed, gaze unmoving and unfooled while she pulled apart the knot belted around her hips. “Well, I was wondering if you had any objections to a bout of team cuddling?” </p><p> </p><p>That came so fast, eloquently and randomly as Nanaka’s kimono parted. It fell to her elbows in lieu of the gateway to Paradise, giving way to a holy stomach, and breasts bouncing as the kimono caught on her nipples. </p><p> </p><p>Nanaka wore a smile despite the leering. “Wh-what?” stammered Kako. “I’m sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“A bit of a cuddle puddle.” Akira came up, pulling away her princess’s pink kimono whilst shouldering from her white one, jiggling with the effort. “Just some skin-on-skin contact, nothing crazy. We’ve been talking and… well, we don’t wanna pressure you into something intense, Kako.” </p><p> </p><p><em> You… never waited before going at each other before. Not even me. What’s the catch? </em>Usually, the people who abruptly switched gears wanted something in return, and were the antagonist, but Kako swallowed her gut naivety. </p><p> </p><p>And a bit of the notion that she was being childish, seeing the faltering coolness of the nicest girl she had ever known. “I mean, if even <em> this’s </em>too uncomfortable, we’re not gonna make you—” </p><p> </p><p>“We won’t judge your body,” purred Meiyui, “is what ‘Aki’ is trying to say.” </p><p> </p><p>Nanaka and Akira both stiffened at once, blushing faces whipping towards their eldest Meiyui, blank-faced, stuck her tongue out before looking to Kako, the folds of her kimono gripped swiftly. “With our bodies pressed together, ‘spoon-like,’ as Akira describes it, you won’t have to fear anyone’s judgemental gaze raking across your body... Nor will you have to feel ashamed, gawking at ours!” she continued, bursting forth naked by throwing both arms and the kimono behind her. A  thigh shielded her delicates with perfect balance, and Kako was horrified but then didn’t know what to feel as the serious girl winked. “You like my body, Kako. That’s been apparent since we began these sessions.” Behind her head, Meiyui’s hand flashed deep sea-blue, transforming those twin braided buns into a thick wave she fluffed loose, still on one foot, truly embodying the moniker of her beloved “family.” </p><p> </p><p>Her foot fell as did both hands upon the swell of her hips. “I appreciate the gawking, personally,” said Meiyui. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry—!” She probably thought the virgin was absorbed in her deep, smooth slit, as if that was any less creepy than the reality.</p><p> </p><p> “Your hunger is apparent, Kako.” The sight of Meiyui’s stance widened titillatingly. “You shouldn’t starve yourself out of a misguided sense of righteousness. You’ll only hurt those close to you, and confuse outsiders who misunderstand.” </p><p> </p><p>“M’sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> okay </em>.” Meiyui sounded pleading. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. S-sorry.” For being awkward, for making Meiyui have to reassure her like she was a baby. </p><p> </p><p>And for making the bonding session try to accommodate her. That was the “evil scheme” at work—consideration and empathy. </p><p> </p><p>A hand drew Kako’s out from under her armpit. It was attached to Akira, her ever-gentle eyes warming. “You down for this? ‘Cuz we’re in the mood for something lowkey.” </p><p> </p><p>Were they? Akira wouldn’t lie, but… </p><p> </p><p>It’s like they knew what Kako was afraid of.  </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you don’t have to restrain yourselves for my sake,” Kako said, hoping her smile conveyed gratitude. </p><p> </p><p>Another hand reached adjacent to Akira's, grabbing Kako’s other. “So not a ‘no,’ then.” Nanaka smiled, but her eyes… were unreadable as ever, but they weren’t smiling. Maybe. “Kako-san, we’re doing this because we <em> want </em>to.” Her wrist was squeezed in a way it’s never been, a way that reached deep in her soul; a simple, obvious gesture whose power someone like Nanaka could surmise without thinking. “That’s the point of these exercises—” Kako tore away. </p><p> </p><p>Akira turned fully, stunned. Nanaka as well, though more surprised than stunned, for certain.</p><p> </p><p>“Um—!” But there was no reasonable excuse now. Sandwiched by any two of these three young women... the idea pinched Kako’s insides so bad her knees were already rubbing together. “I… Y-yeah, I’ll follow your lead, though. A-a-and <em> don’t look at me! </em>P-please… sorry. M’sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” said Nanaka, like it was no annoyance. “Aki? Meiyui? Accompany me to my bed.” Footfalls padded away, followed by a second pair. </p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, silence fell. And Kako’s legs were still shaking. <em> They’re going to f-f-feel me, </em> she realized, heart pounding. <em> And I’m gonna be touching them. With my whole body, and they’ll be touching me with th-th- </em>theirs. </p><p> </p><p>What would they think? </p><p> </p><p>How much could Kako touch them—? <em> N-no, I shouldn’t! I shouldn’t… The things I like about them, they’re a little more obsessive and weird than just having a little fun. There’s </em> no <em> way </em> any <em> of those three’d be comfortable with… </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ka-kooo!” Akira sang. “You comin’?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are we really so boring?” Meiyui was teasing, but all jokes came from a kernel of truth, and she couldn’t be more wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Kako practically flew to the trio, shedding her robe and hugging her nakedness. Her step staggered at the sight of Akira’s marble-sculpted back, sloping and peaking sharply around the swell of her tush. </p><p> </p><p>Kako swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>And her arm churned, and Nanaka’s legs rubbed together. The obvious reality ran wild in Kako’s mind… and crotch, pervert she was. “So cute.” Kako mentally kicked herself immediately, the second before Akira’s motions stopped, and a soft chuckle sounded from the girl in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Come along, Kako-san.” Nanaka shifted herself deeper within Akira, drawing attention to the space behind Meiyui’s back. The gangster was still as a statue, propped on a hand like she was bored of this and wanted to do literally anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Why did it have to be <em> her? </em> Kako swallowed. “Um, a-are you okay with <em> me </em>, though, Meiyui-san?” </p><p> </p><p>With Meiyui, none could know what was behind that serious-chiseled resting face. A twitch of the shoulder said… a lot more than the nothing that face implied, however. As did the slit cornered with blue, peeking above Meiyui’s mountain of hair to meet Kako’s eye and heart. </p><p> </p><p><em> She’s so pretty. </em>Kako looked away, lest she ask the question again out of reverence. </p><p> </p><p>“If I wasn’t, you would be the first to know.” Meiyui was back to her previous posture. “We’ve been a team for a little over a year now. I find it hard to believe you’ve not understood me to the simplest extent.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-no, you’re right! You’ve made that clear if nothing else.” And <em> literally </em> nothing else, but Kako held her tongue. “I just… don’t want you doing this unless you really <em> want </em>to. Because… because lovemaking and intimacy are forms of communication! A-and it wouldn’t feel right if you’re sacrificing this time when I’ve always been fine watching from the sofa—!” </p><p> </p><p>“Then your masturbation coupled with frothing desire has said a great deal to me, far more than anything we’ve done the past half a year! So allow me to be frank about my intentions, for once.” Meiyui rolled onto her back. She’d a hand wrapped around her breast, nipple grated between the index and middle. “What I want, <em> Kako </em>,” she breathed, flushed pink, “is for you to spoon me like we were two puzzle pieces locked together. I want you so close that I could feel your heart pounding against my back. I want your fingers laced upon my tummy, and for them to touch wherever you please.</p><p> </p><p>“This I want, Kako. I want you.” And Meiyui shot forth, eyes squeezed shut and her breast treated with equal force, the flesh bulging through her fingers. “Kako,” she hissed, slouched self locking eyes a heart-pounding moment later, “please, Kako, at the very least repay me with the same honesty I’d just bequeathed unto you.” </p><p> </p><p>It was… surreal. As surreal as it was sexy: Meiyui Chun of the Blue Seas Family reduced to such a state. </p><p> </p><p>Reduced to <em> begging </em> , for <em> Kako </em>. </p><p> </p><p>And looking at her with such… <em> such absolute fucking desire. </em></p><p> </p><p>“M’augh!” Kako hugged her tummy, squeezing the painful-pleasant throb that surged within. She would have obliged out of pity for bringing Meiyui so low because of her cowardice—normally. But her heart was ready to explode, and the ache in Kako’s loins walked her to the bed’s end, lured her toward the embarrassing, <em> honest </em>smiles of her seniors. “You really want me?” Kako was too horny to care anymore. She already looked stupid if that’s what they—Nanaka, really—was already thinking and long-ago concluded. “You’re really okay with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“We love ya, Kako,” said Akira, planting a kiss on a blissful Nanaka’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Their leader added, cooing, “Allow us to prove it.” </p><p> </p><p>Kako practically blinked and found herself suddenly encased in warmth. Though she was stiff, bent like an English “S” in trying to avoid the daggers of Nanaka’s nipples and her own from prodding Meiyui’s back. </p><p> </p><p>A chortle huffed before her. “You’re too polite, Kako.” And then Meiyui loomed in close, eclipsing the gray sky on display in the window beyond. Kako couldn’t protest before her softness and the sweetness of Nanaka’s bath became the world. Twin pillows clasped the back of her neck, her pelvis squished into a larger pair. </p><p> </p><p><em> Meiyui-san’s a—b-butt… </em>Kako peeped. </p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed some miles away through the pounding in her chest. “There we go. See? Big happy family.” </p><p> </p><p>“We make for a rather unorthodox family,” Nanaka murmured in Kako’s ear, words shivering down her back, and especially hot and pressing down her belly, and up again, like fingers.  “How do you feel, Kako-san?” Those sensations draped over her belly, heavy yet light. Kako squeaked at the firmness—so gentle and new and <em> good </em> . “You feel good,” rumbled through her thoughts, “I take it?” One by one Nanaka’s fingers played across her navel, then up, then down in patterns of four. “You’re squirming… <em> like you wish to cum already.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>This had to be stupid to be a part of. It had to be. “I’m sorry.” Kako was a loser virgin no one wanted and was only being pitied on. “M-m’sorr—<em> yah! </em>” A hard warmth hotdogged her slit without either of Kako’s hands willed to do so, and it was more thrilling than any time they’d done so before ever! And that detached finger rubbed into it, against the screaming throb like an itch she didn’t realize needed scratching!</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this better than using your own hands?” wafted hotly in her ear, and spiked down her back. “Isn’t this better than simply reading such acts in literature?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Her words were so hot they were cold, and Kako’s hips shuddered into the softness embracing them. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems,” Meiyui purred, tilting her head enough to unveil herself, a soft cheek descending in Kako’s peripherals, “hmph, seems to me that Nanaka’s words are more arousing than my body.” </p><p> </p><p><em> No, </em> Kako nearly blurted out, <em> never, that’ll never be the case! </em>Before she could apologize for even thinking such a thing, Meiyui’s butt jut back, grinding and rolling against her like Kako would to her pillow at home. </p><p> </p><p>No, it was <em> exactly </em>like that—a big, soft mound rubbing between Kako’s legs, shocks surging up, one after another deep within, again and again. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Mei-yoo~” she moaned. “Nanak—…” It’s like they knew. Of course <em> she </em>knew, it was Nanaka, and she spared such a thought at some point about Kako—that she indulged in such dirty novella from time to time. “I’m gonna…” It was welling. “I can’t hold it!” Welling fast and hard. “Please…” Kako couldn’t move away—Nanaka’s thigh suddenly hooked around both of hers, revealing she’d stopped rubbing her down at some point. Meiyui vigorously reasserted the torturous grazing of her tush into a full-on grind. </p><p> </p><p>Only to cease her rolling gently. Kako was so close to spilling-over that she humped into the softness. “I asked you to hold me, Kako,” Meiyui purred through the fog. “Do not lie,” her voice throbbed, the thick flesh thrusting up into Kako, “and <em> insist </em> -that <em> you </em> -don’t <em> want to! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah-h’ah!” Kako squeezed Meiyui like her body pillow. “It’s too much! I’m sorry!<em> M’ sorry m’gonna—! </em> ” Kako burst like a balloon, even her body—but her legs were pinned against something hard yet soft, smooth and hot and shapely and erotic because it was the legs of Meiyui. “Ahh!” Kako cried, warmth and dull needles flooding everywhere, throughout the tummy Nanaka hugged tight. <em> “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re so damn cute!” she heard before the bed whapped unto her back, and Kako was caged in silky blue locks flowing from a blushing, panting face she’d never seen before. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Meiyui-<em> sa’mmf! </em>—!?” A great weight was mashed against her lips, then ripped away so cruelly. </p><p> </p><p>Meiyui heaved, sniffled. “Are you okay?” Kako didn’t have time to process that Meiyui’s brows were knitted before being bombarded with a, “Was that too much? Are you comfortable?” </p><p> </p><p>Meiyui cared. She was worried. She wanted Kako clearly and she was so beautiful. “I don’t know.” Regret gutted Kako even before Meiyui’s worried eyes widened. “But I’m not <em> u-un-comfortable. </em>” On her left, past Meiyui’s wrist, Akira was groping Nanaka from behind, massaging slowly upper and lower delicates. Their leader’s pretty face was upturned, lips gaping every so slightly. Both their gazes were on Kako despite this, hooded with lust—fucking her with those looks alone. Another surge thrust into her, and again as yet another touch that wasn’t her own turned her cheek back to Meiyui. “Why?” Kako cried. “How come this’s happening?” This was one of her fantasies—how could it be real? “Why’re you doing this? I don’t get it...” </p><p> </p><p>The bed beneath her calves sunk with the gentle utterance of, “Because, Kako-san…” Past her stomach and the tight overpass of Meiyui’s stingy thigh gap, Nanaka prowled forth. “Because you’re our precious little Kako-san, and it’s high time you understand the full extent of the honor.” </p><p> </p><p>Meiyui fell aside, hugging one long leg into her as a smirk grew, and toothier as humidity battered Kako so deep her hips throbbed. “Mmm,” Nanaka exhaled, lifting her eyes, piercing Kako’s soul. “I can tell your insides are convulsing. You’ve been torturing yourself, maintaining an arm’s length from all of us.” </p><p> </p><p>Kako frowned, nearly blurted out that she was just as guilty—but that would be dumping all of the blame on Nanaka. “I’m just a kid.” In terms of her body, her courage, her awareness of others’ feelings—Kako was sure the perceptive Nanaka understood this with just those words. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re desirable, Kako-san.” Yet she still insisted with the arms-length honorific. “Body and soul.” Nanaka bent forth, tongue extending. </p><p> </p><p>“Nanaka-san, y-you don’t have to—” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not forcing myself,” she finished. Humidity lapped at Kako’s folds as Nanaka breathed, “M’showing Kako-san how much I care about her.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, Kako was ravaged by something thicker than a finger. No circles or strokes could be followed, just pleasure—Nanaka’s tongue buried itself deep and yanked out, dug in and swirled, flicked just shy of Kako’s clit and below between her anus and pussy. Nanaka jackhammered the left fold then the right, stabbed Kako’s clit once before fucking her hole like no tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Kako screamed. Kako strangled the sheets and screamed and writhed because Nanaka was going down on her. </p><p> </p><p>It was so sudden. </p><p> </p><p>Sudden and amazing. </p><p> </p><p>And good. Too good. Nanaka Tokiwa was eating her out like her sole mission was to make Kako cum. </p><p> </p><p>And really, that’s probably what it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Ngh!” Kako whimpered. “S-stop…” She couldn’t reach, only graze Nanaka’s bobbing head. <em> “Stop! Stop lying, Nanaka-san! </em> You’re just sayin’ what you need to… <em> like always, N’AH! </em>” The pleasure relented abruptly, so suddenly that her hips jumped in a cry for attention. </p><p> </p><p>Meiyui eased aside the gasping Nanaka, who looked between her and Kako as she wiped her mouth of slickness, and their eldest sat in her place. “You can’t just voice love and expect the other party to believe it,” said Meiyui, a hungry glint regarding Kako. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Meiyui,” she shuddered, inhaling deep, “y-y-you don’t hafta—” Meiyui hadn’t stopped at Kako’s crotch. Then, her ruddy face passed by, her breasts wobbled past. Something in Kako encouraged her that it was okay, or at least it didn’t matter, if she groped the wobbling flesh before it left her sight. </p><p> </p><p>Meiyui hummed at the effort. “So cute.” She stopped as her navel gazed down upon Kako. “You were always cute to me, Kako… especially when you thought I didn’t notice your sneaky little glances in the afterglow of battle.” Whatever dread coiled was swiftly crushed by a molten slap upon her chest, and softness squishing around her face—thighs framing a glittery pink diamond spread before her eyes. It reeked sweetly of Meiyui. </p><p> </p><p>“I was dry as a bone until you crawled into bed with us.” She was grinning past the swells of her bosom. “You made me like this, Kako.” </p><p> </p><p>Clearly it wasn’t for her underdeveloped body—the one Meiyui suddenly raced across, hot across her teat, and finishing with a cradle of her cheek.  “But don’t take such flimsy evidence as an assurance of my attraction. Instead…” Then her fingers raced south. </p><p> </p><p>Kako’s thighs clenched just torturously out of reach from the strangling in her core. “W-wait, Meiyui-san! Wait-wait-wait!” She froze, fingertips brushing the crown of Kako’s navel. “I… give me a second to rest. P-please. I’m still sensitive.” </p><p> </p><p>Usually this was where the lust-addled topper would ignore the bottom’s plea and go nuts, especially to the competitive Meiyui—who made a contest out of every bonding session. Yet she smiled, and before Kako could process its warmth her forehead was pecked sweetly. Meiyui dragged away, scorching herself deep into the flatness between Kako’s budding breasts. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Kako gasped, her nipples ground into her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you shall express your true feelings for me first,” tore Kako from her lust. It still felt good, the weight crushing this pleasure deeper, but… Meiyui’s smirk somehow reminded Kako of her prior words. </p><p> </p><p>She at least had the shame to blush. “I-I can’t lie to you,” Kako said into her shoulder. “It’s impossible to fool Meiyui-san, especially when she already knows—” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear you say it, though.” </p><p> </p><p>Despite their softness, her every word gutted Kako and stuffed remorse until she was fit to burst. And then she did: “I didn’t mean to objectify you!” she cried, and Meiyui’s sneer fell. “You’re just so strong, Meiyui-san! And cool! And—! And-and you’re really kind of sexy, and beautiful, and you’re in such great shape and your legs are so curvy and long, and-and it looks like you’re not wearing any pants that I couldn’t help myself since we started seeing each other without any on at all!</p><p> </p><p>“Your costume—! <em> Your costume leaves extremely little to the imagination, Meiyui-san! I’m sorry! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Kako couldn’t begin to anticipate what would follow this confession. </p><p> </p><p>For she didn’t even have time to replay it and repent for the embarrassment before those amazing legs clamped around her chest, and threw Kako up from under Meiyui. </p><p> </p><p>It was barely a toss, yet the suddenness of being sandwiched in softness and then the rush of air made Kako shriek. </p><p> </p><p>She choked on it as well as Meiyui’s cleavage, pretty much. Something hugged her into it before she could think of escape; her pelvis, too, against an incredibly hot dampness by a meatier embrace. Impossible. Amazing. Meiyui was always enthrallingly flexible. Kako’s pleasure flared, her hips rolling—rolling harder the tighter Meiyui’s double snuggle intensified. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-this is the ‘switch flip’ that Japanese hentai speak of,” Meiyui said waveringly. “You know of it, my cute bookworm, you know of it, yes? Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Meiyui-san!” Kako whined. It was embarrassing to hear it aloud. To be reminded that she had never known such pleasure before. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Meiyui released her, pushed her away. She was panting though, her eyes wide and glittering. “Worship me.” Maintaining the connection she cocked herself aside, erecting a leg as tall as Kamihama’s tallest tower. “Worship me, worship these legs I know you lust for. Kako. <em> Please </em>,” she gasped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She. Gasped.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kako slammed herself up against Meiyui’s leg—lips, crotch, and desire all. And she pulled it all away with pleasure, all except the want which sucked her back in. Meiyui giggled at the kiss barrage on her calve, the clamping and grinding around her tree trunk of a thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Because Meiyui gasped for Kako. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped with want, begged for a need—for Kako to worship her. For Kako not to feel ashamed because she was <em> cute </em> and <em> desirable.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’d pretended to’ve never noticed and... <em> sorry, </em>I’m sorry I never said anything sooner!” The rhythm of pleasure pulsating throughout didn’t waver as Kako locked with Meiyui’s hooded gaze, her breasts and words rolling in pleasure as she continued, “I never thought you had such courage, Kako, and I’m sorry! I’m sorry I assumed you would flee in shame if you ever felt caught.” She would. And Meiyui understood that, thinking about Kako in such a way. “But search your memories of the last couple months, Kako! Have you noticed the shift in my fighting style? The prioritization of spectacle over efficiency?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Kako cried, humping Meiyui’s thigh like a degenerate. </p><p> </p><p>The same kind Meiyui was turning out to be: “I wanted more of that! All this time I wanted the same boldness and lust you directed at my kicks and pirouettes! <em> Ah, yes-yes! </em>” she cried, nipples tweaked and tugged. That which she’d desired all along smashed against her leg like their bond depended on it. Meiyui hadn’t once taken her eyes off it, not even to look Kako in the eye—a fact that shone through Kako’s own horniness once their eyes did meet. </p><p> </p><p>“I dare you,” Meiyui swallowed, cupping her breasts, “to continue calling this innocent attraction a degeneracy when I—your elder by almost four years—have been intentionally fueling it, and thinking of it and you whilst scissoring Akira.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” was muttered off to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“You… thought of me?!” Kako gasped, and the pleasure came harder, faster, and so did she, her cries, her riding into Meiyui’s flesh. “You thought of me, Meiyui-san!? You thought of—?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” Though the elder’s other leg hooked around Kako, crushing her against the thigh. “Stop it! Stop it!” Meiyui lashed out, yanking Kako down into her along with her leg, sandwiching it. Into her eyes she cried, “Are we not close enough to finally do away with the honorific?!” </p><p> </p><p>This couldn’t be the darling of the Blue Seas Family. She felt this way about <em> Kako </em>of all people. “M—M-Meiyui...?” </p><p> </p><p>But that smile that played across her lips, the emotion in her eyes squeezed shut and the hug that followed… </p><p> </p><p>Kako kissed what was in front of her, something hard collaring Meiyui’s neck that netted her a giggle and a clamping shoulder. “You’re so bad,” she slurred, pecking it again, and again because Meiyui was as cute as she was beautiful, “at hiding your childish side, Meiyui~” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to be afraid around you three,” she cooed with a peck upon Kako’s head. “Clearly, though, I struggle to internalize that reality. We might not be in this mess if I trusted you to the extent Nanaka does.” Gently she eased Kako away from her, casting warmth with a sweet smile that twisted into a smirk on her left. “I win, by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>To the right, Nanaka and Akira were watching with flushed faces, the latter more flexible so as to make missionary sex possible. “S’not a contest,” she moaned, letting out another as Nanaka fell away onto her heels. </p><p> </p><p>“And that, glorious leader…” Meiyui scooched up against the pillow. “That’s how you prove your love. Take notes! Any fool can perform a kiss and proclaim it a symbol of love. It takes a certain skill set to prove, however.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and clearly foresight isn’t one of ‘em.” Akira sat up into Meiyui’s glare, joining her side upon a second pillow. “You might as well just say outright you were manipulating Kako, cuz that’s what it sounds like.” </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps to an outsider, but only Kako peered into Meiyui’s eyes, and found a desire spark against hers. </p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Meiyui punched her palm, whirling on Akira’s bemusement. “That... was real! I swear on the Blue Seas Family that that was all real—!” She choked as Kako’s lips met her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, Kako dragged Meiyui’s awe with her. “I know you’re not a manipulator, Meiyui.” </p><p> </p><p>A huff. “I forget how intelligent you are for your age.” Meiyui eased her fist and palm back together. “Forgive me.” </p><p> </p><p>Before she could, it caught in Kako’s throat the moment something hot and thick reignited the pleasure lingering in her folds, emerging in a strangled whine.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel it?” Nanaka murmured, licking again. “Are my feelings coming through to you, Kako?” </p><p> </p><p>Yes—she was trying really hard to sell her lust as love. </p><p> </p><p>And Kako crooned, arching as wet, hot want lapped her from clit to vulva, and further up, to a frightening spike of sweet-burning sliminess around her back door. “I can tell,” Nanaka breathed with a lick, “from the way you watch,” she gasped, lapping, “Akira and I… that you… desire… me… too.” </p><p> </p><p>Shudders snaked all over, up and down Kako and out past both lips—from both ends she came hard. “Nanaka-san!” she cried into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I would be fine,” a danger loomed overhead, crawling atop Kako, “and accept your feelings if they were purely carnal. That is part of human nature.” </p><p> </p><p>These words ensnared Kako, wrapped around her thoughts and heart. She couldn’t move, couldn’t escape as Nanaka hoisted her smoothly, slowly with a one-armed embrace around the shoulders and another across her waist. </p><p> </p><p>Those pretty lips panting hot in her ear, her delicate flower-arranging hands clasped upon Kako’s breath and upon her crotch without rubbing or penetrating—Nanaka truly wanted her, too. </p><p> </p><p>Or so it seemed, something nagged within.</p><p> </p><p>“But I know it’s more than that,” thrummed pleasantly against Kako’s earlobe. “I know you respect me as much as you do fear me. A leader should inspire some fear, as I’m sure you know from the fantasies you read,” she said, squeezing Kako’s delicates just enough to edge her with the beginnings of pleasure. “But I feel… I fear <em> terror </em>from you. So I want you, before ever cumming again, to tell me what you want, Kako. Speak to me your innermost truths, good and bad, and I will embrace them all with the dignity a leader—not a tyrant—ought to. Then perhaps,” she slurred behind her ear, pecking a kiss, licking, “our dynamic and performance will finally improve as I’d desired.” </p><p> </p><p>Desire? She wanted <em> Kako’s </em> desires, or her own? She wanted honesty—but for her <em> own </em> sake?! <em> Is that what all this was about?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course you never saw me as anything more than a teammate!” Kako cried, and Meiyui flinched before her. Kako did in turn. </p><p> </p><p>But it felt <em> good </em>to let it out—it felt good to see that the most distant of all of them cared. </p><p> </p><p>Kako mustered everything: breath, thoughts, courage. But not the same tone from before—nothing could rouse such rudeness again after seeing Akira’s despondency.</p><p> </p><p>“You never saw me this way before.” Kako gave her unremarkable nakedness a once-over—that which Nanaka hugged instead of teased. “You never cared… or seemed to care… about how I felt. Not before, nor after we started this, these sessions I mean… A-and that’s fine!” The embrace tightened, and it felt good, and Kako found herself holding those arms into her—to somehow make sure Nanaka wasn’t faking it. “I can’t help it if you don’t find me… d-desirable. I get that.” Kako winced at how needy and childish it sounded aloud. “But…why’d you suddenly go through all this just to make me… I dunno, I don’t, but closer to you all? A stronger team? Weren’t we good enough already, before this bonding stuff? What’s the goal, here, Nanaka?” The honorific’s loss was purposeful, and as expected, Nanaka noticed by the way she peeled off without loosening the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Kako-san…” Nanaka gripped wherever her fists rested against Kako’s stomach. “Err, Kako. Apologies… I do not blame you, Kako, for being thrown off by this heel-turn. This… openness, I guess is the right word, is so different from my modus operandi, that I’d gone into the sales pitch of these bonding sessions having preemptively forgiven any doubt of my intentions, for I believed I’d earn your trust not long after the first.</p><p> </p><p>“But all those worries you’d just voiced? Those are the <em> exact </em> kind of tensions this closeness was meant to expel, Kako. Because once Aki and I became an item, I came to realize that I didn’t trust any of you as much as I thought. Because I didn’t <em> know you </em> as well as I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>A finger encircled Kako’s clit hard. She squeaked, fell away but was hugged firm against her leader, binded in soul by a murmured confession: “That scared me, Kako,” she heard through her own squeaking, her pelvis’s attempts to rock away from the pleasure stabbing her again and again. “It scared me that I was entrusting my life to girls I didn’t personally understand—whose feelings I’d always dismissed as secondary to their survival. And realizing through Aki that they didn’t know how scared I was… it left me hollow. As hollow as I felt when scrupulous men wrested control of the Tokiwa flower arranging school, for that place was my life and I didn’t dare trust strangers with such a precious thing again!” </p><p> </p><p>“Nanaka!~” Kako pinched her forearm, but Nanaka continued rubbing like crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“These are my feelings,” whimpered in her ear, her strokes abating with a two-fingered thrust and ear kiss-combo. “This is my repentance—my grief that had hurt Aki, too, the first person I’d come to trust again that made her feel exactly as you do.” Both arms wrapped tight around Kako one again. “This is my care, my genuine want to protect you three and keep you out of the Incubators’ web! And this?” The world drunkenly blurred by, and Nanaka’s emotional gaze shone before her. “This is I, Tokiwa Nanaka, expressing my sincerest apologies for burdening you with my pain.” </p><p> </p><p>Kako was ready to wake up now. </p><p> </p><p>Because the longer this dream went on, the more likely she would wail upon awakening. She was supposed to be collard green-Kako—the ugly duckling of Nanaka’s Mafia. </p><p> </p><p>“N-Nanaka<em> ’mmf~ </em>” A tongue filled her mouth, teased up and down her own even as the beauty kissing her pulled away and reapplied at a different, deeper angle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kako panted before she was recaptured in another of Nanaka’s “sincerest apologies.” </p><p> </p><p>They sloppily broke away, Nanaka maintaining the kiss through their forehead. “Don’t be,” she breathed. “Don’t be, don’t be sorry. Stop being sorry. Be bold. Be brilliant. Be forward like you were before, and with Meiyui.” Nanaka scooped her lips again, massaging with tongue and sweet moans. “I saw strength,” she said before a caress of Kako’s bottom lip, “behind your anxiety. I saw your fury explode when you first unleashed your doppel.” </p><p> </p><p>Kako had been overthinking it all this time. </p><p> </p><p>She’d been overthinking it for almost half a year. </p><p> </p><p>Lust, or tighter control and loyalty, or some other bizarre roundabout contrivance for doing what would otherwise be a humiliating, reputation-shattering monthly orgy. </p><p> </p><p>It was the most Nanaka-esque reason ever: to become a stronger, closer team. </p><p> </p><p>And Kako didn’t know what to say now, what to do except hold Nanaka in apology and kiss her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re strong, Kako.” Her entire body was pressed into Nanaka’s deeper than their kiss, equally as hard and pleasing. “You’ve a fire in you. And I want you…” Nanaka pulled her face away with a final kiss, “to let it out, here and now! Ravish me to your heart’s content, I order you to enjoy yourself!” </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“FINE THEN!” </em> </b>The demand, her praise, the unadulterated acceptance of Kako’s degeneracy—Nanaka wanted Kako. All this time she cared about her and never expressed it. “You want me to enjoy myself?!” A stunned Nanaka slammed upon the bed, Kako’s palms filling with shoulders then a soul gem and finally her staff half a heartbeat later. “Then alright! I’ll do so! I’ll revel in it for as long as I like!”  </p><p> </p><p>And Kako’s desire brought forth a dark fantasy she’d conjured up when the trio’s orgy reached its climax: using her body like a puppet, Kako’s staff was aimed at Nanaka’s parted thighs, the bookmark-shaped spearhead aglow. </p><p> </p><p><em> The last five seconds, </em>she thought upon firing. Kako didn’t know what decided that specifically. Perhaps she wanted to ensure the truth—to see whatever surged through Nanaka play before her, again and again. </p><p> </p><p>The second she pulled the staff away, Nanaka’s eyes widened, chest expanding as she breathed deep. Then her hips rolled, her breathing became quick bursts. A moan slipped out, then another. Nanaka gripped the sheets, her thighs spreading wider as if some invisible forth were pounding into her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kako!~” she squealed. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the staff was pointing at Nanaka’s dribbling crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kako,” Akira started, but Kako fired faster. <em> One second intervals, </em>she thought. </p><p> </p><p>Nanaka went rigid mid-writhe, her mouth agape. And then a clear, musky fluid sprayed forth from her pussy, misting Kako’s belly, pattering upon the sheets. A long, high howl rang throughout the bedroom and Kako’s core. The squirting tapered as did the cry, but Nanaka’s hips trembled, trying to wring out more from whatever was fucking her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kako!” she screamed. “Kako! Kako! <em> Kako! Kakooo! </em> ” Nanaka squealed, high and long. <em> “Cumming! I’m cumming again-ah-AH-AHH!” </em>Nothing sprayed forth, but Nanaka thrust her crotch into the air, singing again and again. </p><p> </p><p>The sight alone might have gotten her off if Kako hadn’t already started grinding against her own staff.</p><p> </p><p>It was the hottest fucking thing she’d ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it was brought about by little Kako Natsume.  </em>
</p><p>“Uh, hey, Kako?” Akira hobbled over, barely heard over the machine gun-moans Kako was tearing out of Nanaka Tokiwa. “M-maybe you should—” </p><p> </p><p>“Kako, over here! Hurry!” Meiyui cried over Akira’s yelp, sharp enough to drag focus away from Nanaka’s squirming to the blur zipping up and down Akira’s crowth. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Meiyui,” squeaked ever-sensitive Akira, “stop, m’gonna-<em> gonna—a-AH </em> — <em> ! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em>get a one second loop!” Kako cried, zapping Akira just in time to capture her orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes bulged out of her sockets, then flung back, throwing her into the bed. <em> “Oh, FUCK!” </em> Her hips throbbed in one second-intervals, thrust to the rhythm of breathy cussing. <em> “Fuck-shit-fuck-shit-fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK!” </em>Her pussy spittled a bit, and the mewling started up again as soon as she fell back unto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you get for masturbating to ‘Nana’s’ torture instead of helping her,” Meiyui purred, only to do the same towards Akira—signaling her own want.</p><p> </p><p>But Akira didn’t know how much Kako loved her yet! Throwing aside her staff, Kako fell unto Akira, drawing a gasp mid-moan as her hands fell upon the largest breasts in the Mafia. “I always thought you were so cute, Akira!” she cried over the moaning, rubbing opposite to the swaying slickness below. “The way you’re so girly, but you trust me enough to talk romantic fiction behind the others’ backs, it’s so adorable! It’s in sharp contrast with your tomboyish appearance that it makes my heart race!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kako~” Akira managed a smile despite her gasping. “M’glad you’re having fun,” she throbbed. “You look like a kid on Christmas.” </p><p> </p><p>She giggled, warm all over by the compliment—and the orgasm washing through her. “Akiraaa!~” Kako wriggled her pussy against the crying Akira’s, throwing her weight upon the corded thighs. Kako thrust her weight downwards twice, wanting to see those breasts pancake further despite Akira having already pinned her legs to their limits. </p><p> </p><p>A kiss shot up to meet her. Kako pulled back in surprise then dove in, moan entwining with Akira’s as did their tongues. “You’re soooo cool, Akira~” She licked the tip of Akira’s cute nose, delighting in her squeaks, the wriggling below Kako herself had brought about. “You’re just so sexy and pretty and nice and cool, and I always felt safest when I was with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Akira choked, swallowing, moaning high and the words, “I felt like I... <em> could be myself… around you… KAKO, AGH! </em>” She hugged Kako tight, her hips and Kako’s stabbing one anothers clits as they cried as one. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>K’hak…</em> K-Kako-Kako!” Akira rambled before an apology could come forth, breathing deep. “My magic. M-M’<em>hei’s</em> <em>weak points, pay her back for me.</em> Go nuts on her chest… her chest, her neck, and her inner thighs! Clit, too. Mmm~ guess that’s ob<em>vious!</em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t!~” cooed a pair of arms snaking around Kako’s torso, tearing her away. Kako flew a short way from Akira’s writhing self, landing leg-locked and face-to-face with the lustful panting of Meiyui Chun. “You were always<em> cute,</em> Kako,” her voice swooned with arousal, “but I <em>never </em>thought you could be so <em>sexy!</em> And now you’ve dare I say—<em>dare I say—</em>inspired me with a deliciously eee<em>-rotic </em>idea!” </p><p> </p><p>Kako’s insides throbbed. “Give it to me, Mei~” </p><p> </p><p>Her grin and eyes widened, her lust boosting tenfold as Meiyui released Kako’s breast to refill her hand with a flash of deep sea-blue. Presented before Kako’s eyes was a soul gem whilst a string of words, audible over the pairs of moaning in the background, purred down her spine: “My unique magic’s gonna convince your <em> entire </em>body that it’s as sensitive as your tight little pussy. And I’ll do the same. For. Mine~” </p><p> </p><p>The idea terrified as much as it thrilled. “But I’ll go crazy!” Kako moaned. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of lips peppered her neck with kisses, down along her jawline. “Alas,” Meiyui smooched her cheek, there was a flash of blue, “it’s already done!” </p><p> </p><p>Kako’s rump was squeezed in pleasure so suddenly, so swiftly, so breathtakingly-guttingly-fucking-unbearably-amazingly that she <em> screamed. </em>Kako jerked away from the soft fabric roughly groping her ass, only to fall just as swiftly. Hard. Pleasure walloped Kako in the gut, and she took in as much air as she could to scream once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Your smooth, lithe little body rubbing against mine! It’s incredible!” It was just pleasure—warming tickles surging all over everywhere at once as Kako fell unto her stomach. Moaning was in her ear, moaning all around. “You lewd little minx,” Meiyui purred, and a zestier form of pleasure pressed into Kako’s thigh, molten hot, before she was turned on her side, relieving her front of pleasure—not that it mattered, as her pussy felt as though it was grinding harder than she ever had into her own pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, let <em> me </em> have a taste.” A tongue raced up the curve of her pussy-leg, so sharp and swiftly that pleasure equivalent brought Kako to twitch, crying. “I find you sexually appealing, Kako~ Did you <em> know </em> that?~” Another lick, another shock. Kako slapped the bed for mercy, only to cream and scream at the recoil shooting up her arm. “How dare you sexualize my heritage, my costume,” Meiyui cried, grinding herself against the pussy that was Kako’s thigh, “when you're traipsing around… in a genuinely- <em> pantsless-state!? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Meiyui thrust with her aggression, and Kako couldn’t see. She couldn’t feel beyond good, fucked all over from every side in every way—screwed senseless without mercy. <em> I’m sorry, Nanaka… Akira… </em> Those moans through the fog abruptly ceased, replaced by overlapping gasps. <em> This couldn’t have been fun… I took it too far…  </em></p><p> </p><p>And she’d awakened something long-brewing in the team’s eldest member: "Kako-chan's little legs, exposed to the elements. Exposed to <em> me </em> , at last. Fufu!~ Your thighs are so skinny, I can almost touch my fingertips. And this squishiness! Fufu~ <em> squishy-squishy! </em> ” She cried out as if her clit was squeezed. “This delightful layer of baby-fat, Kako-chan, I... <em> can't get enough of it, h’oh! </em>” Meiyui laughed, cumming. Kako couldn’t help but follow suit, even though she didn’t want to, even though it hurt so good. </p><p> </p><p>And then, Kako heard, “Meiyui!” amidst the screaming-cumming-pleasure—definitely not from her own lips. </p><p> </p><p>“From reading so many of your books, I imagine. And this unspoiled treasure propped upon your thighs, just barely covered by a skimpy little kimono, you dirty little thing!" </p><p> </p><p>“Meiyui snap out of it, she’s peeing everywhere!” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” The gutting pleasure ceased rubbing into her thigh, though that which still rubbed from below was made worse by her uncontrollable twitching. “Eh?!” Kako couldn’t form words, couldn’t beg for it to be over. “Kako, oh-my-God! Ah! Um! Err, delete! Delete and warm blankie!” There was a blue flash. “You’re wrapped up in a warm blankie fresh from the dryer!” </p><p> </p><p>And it tore away altogether—the tugging ministrations prickling all over, grinding into her back. Toastiness embraced her every inch and crevice, soft and gently arousing as it hugged her crotch and rump like a pair of panties.</p><p> </p><p>Kako moaned. She moaned and then sobbed. No longer was the bed a giant massage toy, at least; a swampy mess it’d become. </p><p> </p><p>Because of her. </p><p> </p><p>Because she took it too far. </p><p> </p><p>“I,” Kako rasped, swallowing a dull burn, only to wheeze, “I’m so sorry every’wah!” She was yanked, embraced into a nearly-encompassing wall of flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“I will never… <em> ever </em>... hurt you again.” Meiyui from the left caressed the back of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Kako’s heart throbbed amidst the dull, pounding pain in her chest. Twin softness pillowed her shoulders, a voice above murmuring against her sweat-cooled forehead, “You’re a genius, however.” Nanaka huffed. “My heart wasn’t ready for that, but it was the best I’d ever felt amidst these bonding sessions. Gold star, little Kako. Gold star indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t hate her. “You guys…” They still wanted Kako despite making a mess of them and the bed. </p><p> </p><p>A firm clap latched onto her buttcheek, making Kako peep, and direct her to Akira’s sweaty, grinning face. “What’s say we take a bath together, eh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah! Totally!” More bonding, the lowkey kind, sounded like heaven to Kako’s soul. As Akira and Nanaka exchanged grins in response, a realization tickled her with warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Kako hadn’t even second guessed the idea. </p><p> </p><p>“Mission accomplished, Nanaka!” she gushed. </p><p> </p><p>That netted an, “Oh!” as Nanaka’s fingers flew to her lips. “Y-yes, Kako, I suppose you’re right.” </p><p> </p><p>So genuinely surprised. </p><p> </p><p>Kako couldn’t help but feel tickled pink. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>End</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>